


We’d make a pretty pair

by changez



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changez/pseuds/changez
Summary: Cassian asks Bodhi to be his fake boyfriend. Neither of them wants to pretend.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 5
Collections: SniperPilot





	We’d make a pretty pair

Bodhi had just sat down in front of the fire with his favorite book and a cup of steaming hot chocolate when his phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket with a groan, until he saw the name across the screen. His heart pounding out of his chest, he answered.

“Huh-hi, Cassian. What’s up?”

“Bodhi, I’m so glad you answered. I need your help. I’m supposed to go ice skating later.”

Bodhi’s brow was furrowed as he responded. “Oh-okay. Do you need a ride or something?”

“No, I need a boyfriend.”

“Okay-wait. What?”

Cassian sighed, and Bodhi could almost picture his best friend pacing in his kitchen, running his fingers through his hair. Bodhi knew that sigh. 

“Clients from work invited me and I said I’d join them and I went online to check and see about boot rental and I saw that tonight, this particular night, is for couples  _ only.  _ I need this deal with these clients, I have to go so. Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Bodhi swallowed hard. “Sh-sure Cassian. Anything. Should we meet there or-“

“I’ll pick you up. Thanks Bodhi, you’re the best.”

The call ended and Bodhi slumped onto his side, groaning. Pretending to be your best friend’s boyfriend whom you actually have a crush on was not going to be the worst thing to ever happen to Bodhi. Nope. 

When Cassian arrived, 15 minutes later, Bodhi was a nervous wreck. He’d put mittens on just to stop from fidgeting with his fingers, which made for opening the car door next to impossible. Cassian leaned over and helped him out, pushing from the inside. 

“Thanks again, Bodhi. You look...ah...nice,” Cassian said awkwardly as Bodhi sat down, buckling his seatbelt. They rode in silence-well, near silence, the radio was on. Bodhi kept stealing glances over at Cassian. He looked so soft in his stupid blue parka. This was absolutely going to kill Bodhi.

They reached their destination and Cassian pulled into a parking spot, ready to turn off the car when he suddenly stopped. 

“I can’t do this,” he confessed, his hands resting on the steering wheel. “It’s not right.” 

Bodhi felt like the wind was being knocked out of him, but he just shrugged. “Th-that’s okay, Cassian. I understand. It’s hard to pretend you’re dating someone you don’t actually like. Not that I’ve ever had to do that before, but I mean, I can imagine how if you don’t like someone, you don’t want to have to  _ pretend  _ to like them and-“

“I’m in love with you,” Cassian blurted out. “Bodhi Rook, I am in love with you.”

Was Bodhi going insane? Had he actually fallen asleep and was still at home by his fire? His best friend, whom he had been in love with but had been keeping it secret from for the past three years, whom he would do absolutely anything for but had just assumed was his best friend and was always going to be his best friend was in love with  _ him?” _

“Bodhi, please say something. Even if it’s that you hate me and you never want to speak to me again. I’ll call you an Uber. But please say something.”

“Yes! I mean, no, don’t call me an Uber. I was saying yes to you. I love you too, Cassian. I didn’t know how to tell you and-“

Cassian let out a sigh and turned to Bodhi, taking up one of his mittened hands in his own and kissing the wool. “This is so much better than us pretending and me agonizing over how cute you look in your oversized wool sweater and mittens and your glasses.”

“I look...cute?” Bodhi thought he was fairly attractive, but hearing it come from Cassian?

“You always do, but you look particularly adorable right now.”

Bodhi realized Cassian was still holding his hand and pulled Cassian a little over the center console to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you. You do, too. Should we uh, go meet your clients? As an actual couple at an actual couples skate?”

Cassian smiled softly, giving Bodhi a light kiss on the lips. This was absolutely going to destroy Bodhi, he knew it. “Yes, please.”


End file.
